


As Soft as Spring

by genuinelylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shake The Dust Off, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genuinelylarry/pseuds/genuinelylarry
Summary: Harry just wants spring, in whatever form it may be.Written for the Shake The Dust Off Collection.





	As Soft as Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in like 30 minutes. Therefore, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. This is just a work of fiction.
> 
> NOTE: Do not copy/post it anywhere else without my permission.

The wind was harsh and chilly; the clouds were dark and hung low in the sky. Harry thanks his intuition that had worn a warm hoodie which he had almost passed as the morning had seemed to warm and sunny. And so Harry’s mood slowly becomes sunken as the weather becomes cold and dreary.

It was mid-March already and he was hoping for more sun and flowers and butterflies and bees buzzing, birds chirping. But alas.

Sipping his coffee slowly, he makes his way through the ground of his university to the library. The one place that always made him feel better with its welcoming warm inside and soft carpets and the sight and smell of thousands of books. Clutching his laptop and coffee in one hand he pushes open the door and instantly feels calmed by the ambiance.

He works there until his body feels sore from sitting too long. He shuts his laptop and walks around the library in search of a good read. He is met with a soft pitter-patter of rain outside. He mentally groans and sighs, praying that spring wasn’t too far away. The rain isn’t too hard so he walks his way home.

The next morning was the same as last. Still cold and the wind coming to bite at the skin. He decides that a bit of outside might do him good. He sits at the tiny gazebo and places his coffee and laptop on the table. A loud laugh startles him from his reverie and he almost drops the book he was reading. Clutching it tightly to his chest he looks around to find a Niall with a chestnut-brown hair boy. How Niall manages to befriend literally every human being is out of Harry’s understanding. Neither is anyone free of his hawk eyes, thinks Harry because Niall had just spotted him and was motioning him to come over.

“Hi,” he says to the other boy after Niall has released him from the bone-crushing hug. (Niall gives the best, so Harry really isn’t complaining).

“Harry, this is Louis,” Niall introduces him enthusiastically. “Louis, this is Harry.”

“Hello,” offers Louis in a soft, raspy, slightly high-pitched voice. Harry licks his lips feeling his heart flutter. Can one fall in love with a voice?

He watched Louis quietly as he chatters away with Niall, dropping a few words as replies into the conversation so as to not seem too quiet. Louis’ eyes crinkle softly every time he smiles and Harry just wants to tuck small sunflowers behind his ears. He wants to taste honey off his pink lips. his eyelashes look like soft feathers. He wants to sit with him on velvety grass and nibble on strawberries. His hair blows softly in the wind like leaves rustling. He accidentally touches his arm and the skin is as soft as flower petals

Looking at Louis, Harry thinks spring is here in the form of a person and it couldn’t have been better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! come say hi on tumblr at palpitating-procrastination :)


End file.
